Chicken saurus
by Deception Alchemist
Summary: In which Hibari discusses chickens with Dino over a lunch of chicken-shaped dinosaur nuggets. Wait, what? Sequel to Dinosaurus.


Sequel to Dino-saurus (whose name I just changed from Dino-saur), with a hyphen there! I'm a little upset that the hyphen won't show on the title D: Anyway, it's not necessary to read it first, you'll still understand everything that goes on here, but there are some things that allude to Dino-saur.

By the way, the title of this is supposed to be Chicken-saurus D: I want that hyphen!

* * *

Dino, after spending multiple days of curling up in bed, where even Romario could not drag him out, had finally gotten over Hibari calling him fat. And so, against his better judgment he went on another trek to Namimori Middle School.

He strode up the roof of the school, where he was sure he would find Hibari. He took special care to avoid tripping over that same spot. He wondered idly, as he focused on that patch of the ground, how he managed to trip over it. It seemed pretty smooth. And just as he was musing this over he promptly tripped over a different, equally flat, patch of ground.

He glanced up quickly and scrambled up in an attempt to keep what little dignity he had left. In his haste, he fell again, but this time backwards. And so, he tumbled down the stairs.

"Owwww..." he groaned as he rubbed his aching head. It throbbed painfully as he tried to think. _Note to self, bring Romario next time_.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" a voiced asked coldly. Dino turned his head to come face to foot with a pair of shoes.

"Kyouya!" Dino leapt up to hug Hibari, forgetting all about his poor head. It didn't stop his headache from affecting his movements though, as his wobbly jump demonstrated.

The latter expertly dodged the clumsy move and said, "Kusakabe said that he saw you coming in. I figured I might as well get rid of you right now instead of letting you run around herbivorously."

Dino ignored Hibari and said, "I brought you lunch aga...ooh. Whoops."

Said lunch was spilled all across the stairs and there were some bits of rice that clung to Dino's jacket. Dino carefully brushed them off, and when he looked up, he didn't really like the scene.

"...What are you doing with that tonfa?"

Before Hibari could answer, not that he was actually going to, Dino raced up the stairs and away from the bloodthirsty skylark. He looked around for something to hide under and found only the air conditioner that didn't provide much coverage. He hid behind it as he tried to reason with Hibari.

"You wouldn't want to bite me to death, right? I mean, if you don't, I won't be able to bring you any lunches anymore!"

"Why would I need you to bring me lunches? I'm going to have a nice meal of dinosaur right now," Hibari bared his teeth, as if to make a point. "I'm going to bite you to death."

Dino frantically tried to come up with something to avoid getting bitten to death. "I taste horrible! You know how they say everything tastes like chicken? Well I don't taste like that at all!"

"Well, did you know that dinosaurs are related to chickens? And besides, you look exactly like a chicken to me."

"E-Eh? D-Do I?"

"Running around as if you're a headless chicken?" Hibari paused slightly. "Well I suppose it makes no difference, considering you don't use your head at all, you cowardly herbivore."

Dino peeked out from behind the air conditioner and pouted. "Are you going to start insulting me again? Can't you act civil sometime?"

But what Dino got in response certainly wasn't anything he considered civil. It was a tonfa. To the face. Painfully.

"Perhaps I should educate you in some science again, as it seems that you don't have anything under that feathery yellow thing you call hair," Hibari said. "Chicken's are herbivores."

"Don't they eat worms? Or at least like all those other kinds of little insects?"

Hibari silenced him with a warning glare. "They call over other chickens and allow them to eat first if they ever find some food."

"Well they're civil, unlike yoooo-!" Dino ducked behind his arms again at the incoming tonfa. But this time, he felt a sharp pain at his wrist. "Ow!"

He peeked open his eye to see Hibari, wiping his mouth.

"Ew! That's nasty!"

Dino studied his wrist closely, hoping he didn't contract some kind of disease from Hibari. He wasn't very surprised to find that a couple drops of blood were beginning to drip out of the wound. He carefully wiped it on his jacket. He just hoped that he didn't get rabies or anything like that from the wound.

Hibari spit on the ground, and stared at the little pink-tinged splotch with disgust. He looked back up at Dino to see him distracted. Hibari wasted no time in thrusting his tonfa at the other male.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow!" Dino crowed as he ducked behind his arms and tried to run to the door and perhaps to safety. It was to no avail.

_I really should have brought Romario today,_ Dino thought pitifully as he, for the second time in a row, used his own whip to snap at his legs, causing him to trip over. Hibari wouldn't be Hibari if he didn't take advantage of this opening. He proceeded to bite Dino to death.

Once Hibari determined that Dino was bitten to death enough, which, admittedly, did take quite some time, he stowed away his tonfas. With one last kick to Dino's face, Hibari walked toward the door.

Hibari was almost down the stairs when a thought struck Dino.

"...how do you know so much about 'herbivores'?"

* * *

In other news, apparently one of my classmates thinks that a rhinoceros and a rhino are two different animals, and a rhinoceros is a dinosaur. We're an Honors class. And that the same classmate tried to use a white out pen to get rid of a stain on his shirt.

I want a fanfic based on the rhino thing, but I'll feel like I'm pushing the -saurus idea too far XD

I wrote this just for the summary X3


End file.
